<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Prescription by GuardianOfTheThunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341593">Secret Prescription</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/pseuds/GuardianOfTheThunder'>GuardianOfTheThunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever Smut, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mild Threesome F/M/M, Not Underage, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/pseuds/GuardianOfTheThunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A jutsu to cure the flu hasn’t been discovered yet. So, when Konoha’s best medic fell ill (quite ironic really), the Rokudaime just had to employ even the most drastic means to facilitate her recovery. Will it work? Well, he just has to wait to find out.<br/><b> KakaSaku LEMON. </b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Prescription</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of extreme boredom during this pandemic while I also wait for this huge storm in our country to pass. Wishing and praying for everyone's safety! And Kakashi also reminds you to frequently wash your hands and wear your mask when you go out. :) </p><p>P.S.: Changes in POV are indicated by these: ---</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Secret Prescription</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The Rokudaime pointedly stared at the invitation letter sitting on top of his desk for the opening of the Chunin Selection Exam, held bi-annually, which will take place at the Land of Snow in a few days’ time.</p><p>If he were given an option, he would tear the invitation, torch its pieces, and let its ashes be carried away by the wind. Unfortunately, he had to take note that the selection exams were established to honor and maintain the friendship among participating villages. And unless he wanted a war during his reign as Hokage, he’d just have to suck it up and behave himself for now and the next following days until the day of the event—and this made him sigh in defeat.</p><p>Since the exams were held bi-annually and conducted in the same month, all the jonins and their teams have been training non-stop to fully prepare for the occasion. Therefore, Kakashi had no worries about them performing anything but their best when the date arrives, but what brought him a mild surprise and a bit of worry was the exam’s venue.</p><p>Up until a few days ago, the venue was strictly kept a secret to all participating villages to prevent the possibility of cheating and tampering with the venue, and also to avoid political corruption among Kages and daimyos involved. Of course, he wouldn’t stoop so low as to do such things, but not everyone was like him, and that added precaution made him commend the efforts of the committee organized for the year’s exam.</p><p>Though he and Shikamaru had predicted that there was a high possibility that the Land of Snow will be chosen as the venue this year <em>(their other choice was Kumogakure, which was also a country with very cold weather)</em>, he still could not help but worry for Konoha's delegates because no shinobi of the Leaf is accustomed to snow. Konoha, being the hidden village of the Land of Fire has a typical bright and warm weather. True, they sometimes get cold fronts during rainy seasons <em>(like what was happening in his village now)</em> but they never ever got to experience snow.</p><p>He had been in plenty of missions in that place to know that sunlight never shined on it. Yes, it was a beautiful country, covered in pristine white snowfall, but it was just so damn fucking cold that he was positive that he ruined his teeth from all the chattering it did during the last mission he had before he was appointed Hokage.</p><p>Right after he received and read the invitation, he immediately instructed Shikamaru to report to the jonin headquarters. He ordered him to discuss possible last minute exam coverage and mandated every team to shop for the necessary winter clothing because he would definitely be upset if Konoha forfeited only because his men suffered severe cases of frostbite during the first few days of the exam. That is why, as another safety measure, he organized a separate team of Konoha's top medic-nins to be a part of his entourage to Snow. However, there was one huge problem. Konoha's best medic was down with the flu.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>He was done with all the village’s concerns for the day but a sigh still escaped his lips as he turned pages after pages of medical journals that were stacked on top of his desk. He had been reading and researching for the past three days now, exhausting all his spare time to read as much as he can about the fastest possible flu remedy, but he still failed to locate one.</p><p>He had even asked Shizune and Tsunade for help but they have repeatedly told him (<em>scolded him actually)</em> that no jutsu has yet been invented to instantly cure the flu. Tsunade even admitted that despite her extensive knowledge in medicine, discovering the cure for the flu was the bane of her existence—that there was no other way around it but to wait it out until the body’s immune system successfully fights it off.</p><p>Both women then presented to him different, basic home remedies that were supposed to be effective and were said to show immediate results. However, he had tried everything with Sakura but it just seemed to make her condition worse! He was a bit thankful though that her fever broke down last night and her temperature had begun calming down…but how long would it take for her to fully recover?</p><p>Sakura had been sick for three days now and they were scheduled to travel in four days. He refused to leave the village without his best medic nin <em>(!)</em> at least that's what he kept telling himself because the truth of the matter is, he simply refused to leave Sakura all alone—especially now that she was sick. She may be the best medic, having already surpassed Tsunade in skill, but apparently, as what the former Hokage said, even the strongest ninjas had no escape when it comes to the flu. <em>Except for him</em>. He has not been sick and down with the flu since he became jonin—and that was over twenty years ago.</p><p>Kakashi let out a groan as he slapped the journal close and made a grab for the nearest one next. Though he had no doubts on the ones he picked for the occasion, especially since Shizune was on board, it was still different having Sakura on his team because it gave him an ultimate feeling of assurance that everyone, not only him, would be safe and would most definitely return alive.</p><p>Konoha has a big delegation travelling to Snow in a few days and he really did not want to risk anyone. The Chunin Selection Exam was only an exam after all, to test the genins if they were qualified for a promotion, and not a war. There would be another time and a different place for that, but definitely not under his watch especially when Konoha was enjoying its peace.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>The time was now five-thirty in the afternoon and a soft drizzle had just begun enveloping the village. He had just opened the new journal he grabbed when a knock came at his door and he watched it open as Kotetsu made an appearance followed by their former Lady Hokage.</p><p>Kakashi eventually dismissed his subordinate to address Tsunade, and once the doors were closed, Kakashi stood up from his swivel chair and motioned for the older woman<em> (who still maintained an extremely youthful appearance)</em> to sit on the sofa set inside the Hokage chambers.</p><p>"How's Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she sat on the green sofa across from him, arms crossed under her chest as she leaned back and overlapped her legs on top of the other while she regarded him with her amber gaze.</p><p>She was asking because she knew that they had begun living together after he proposed to Sakura three months ago…and also because he called for her on the very first night Sakura came home sick from a week-long mission which had immediately spiraled into a full blown delirium overnight.</p><p>She had managed to stabilize Sakura’s condition that evening, effectively sending her to sleep by using a quick surge of healing chakra on Sakura’s temples to clear her mind so that it would be easier for her to succumb into a deep slumber. That was what her body needed after all, complete bed rest. Because when a shinobi gets the flu, the chakra reserves also gets affected. And as a shinobi who was supposed to be always on high alert, they needed to prevent their chakra from getting seriously tapped out if it can be helped.</p><p>The problem with Sakura now was, even when Tsunade had ordered her to refrain from any strenuous activities, and simply take the time to rest and recuperate, Sakura still insisted to work and do research. She even claimed that perhaps in the middle of her drugged and delirious state, she would finally be able to invent a jutsu to cure the flu that would put her name down on medical history. So far, she still hasn’t come up with any.</p><p>"I think she'll do so much better if she just stops working on those damned books, which I am so close to using as an object to play fetch with my ninken." Kakashi muttered which made Tsunade chuckle.</p><p>"That's actually the reason why I ordered her to stay at home to recover. Because if we admitted her to the hospital, instead of resting to get her strength back, she'd end up far worse because she'd still be working non-stop."</p><p>Kakashi nodded on the older woman’s statement, fully aware of his fiancée’s workaholic tendencies. Though he was somewhat relieved that Sakura did not inherit her mentor’s alcoholism, she did acquire her stubbornness when it comes to other things.</p><p>He was in the middle of letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day when the doors to his chambers opened and Kotetsu approached, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Kakashi murmured his thanks as the man set the tray before them, pouring hot tea on their ceramic cups, then bowed respectfully before leaving him and Tsunade once more.</p><p>"Hm, When I was still Hokage, I don't remember ever serving anyone tea and biscuits when someone came to visit me." Tsunade mused.</p><p>"As I recall, it's not always that the current Hokage gets a visit from his predecessor." Kakashi quipped which earned him a chuckle from the older woman who picked her teacup and proceeded to sip.</p><p>"So, what brought you here, Lady Tsunade? Surely it’s not only to ask about Sakura because you know that you’re free to visit her at home any time you wish to." He finally asked after having done the necessary small talk to get the conversation going.</p><p>“Ah, getting down to business aren’t we?”</p><p>“Well, I am a busy man.” Kakashi lightly stated, giving the blonde woman his trademark smile as evidenced by the amused creases of his eyes.</p><p>“Okay then, since the Hokage-sama is a <em>very</em> busy man, I simply came to inform you that I might know of a jutsu that <em>you</em> could use on Sakura to facilitate her recovery faster. You do still plan on bringing her along, don’t you?”</p><p>He nodded but he threw Tsunade an inquisitive look when she mentioned the word <em>jutsu.</em></p><p>“A jutsu? I thought there was no jutsu to cure the flu?” Kakashi asked, and that was when he saw Tsunade’s lips lift into a thoughtful smirk.</p><p>“You’re right, there isn’t. However, there are other ways. One that’s considered…<em>forbidden.</em>” She then set her teacup back on the small coffee table and brought out a slim scroll hidden on the sleeves of her haori, which Kakashi immediately grabbed the moment she made the offer, unfurled it and read it silently in front of her.</p><p>His eyes narrowed and thereafter widened as he quickly devoured the scroll’s contents. Forbidden or not, he’ll use it. It was the only choice he had considering that he was already in a pinch because of the schedule.</p><p>Kakashi carefully rolled the scroll back and returned it to Tsunade whose eyebrow was raised as she gave him a questioning look.</p><p> “You don’t need it for reference?” She asked.</p><p>“Nope. I’ve already memorized everything.” And by everything, he meant every hand seal that were listed and the exact percentages and combination of chakra needed to create the complicated jutsu. Nope, he did not need the aid of the Sharingan for that because when it comes to reading and taking in information, he could easily remember everything especially when it was about something that could hold his attention for more than two minutes.</p><p>Tsunade was gaping at him because little did he know that the former Lady Hokage spent weeks on memorizing everything on that scroll.</p><p><em>‘This man is really something.’</em> Tsunade thought as she forced herself not to roll her eyes at him.</p><p>Now, she just had to sit back patiently and wait for the results. Although she couldn’t help but wonder how Kakashi would administer it. Knowing her apprentice, Sakura would not let anyone, not even Kakashi, use any kind of jutsu on her—especially ones that tamper with the purity of the healing chakra.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>Kakashi made it home at six thirty on the dot and was very lucky to miss the sudden burst of heavy downpour. Looking inside, the interior of the house was silent but some of the lights were open as he removed his boots and propped them on the wall behind the door. He then padded his way to the kitchen and placed the remainder of his take out inside the fridge. He had already eaten dinner since he knew that Naruto and Sasuke had managed to accomplish the task he had given them—and that was to make sure that Sakura ate dinner too and take her medicine. However, when he crossed paths with both shinobi a while back, he did notice that they looked somewhat disheveled for ninjas of their caliber.</p><p>They didn’t make any complaints though, but he was certain that Naruto muttered something like: <em>“I’m telling you, Kakashi-sensei, er, I mean, Hokage-sama. You’re going to marry a particularly stubborn woman...”</em> that even the Uchiha, whose dark cloak was visibly askew, was nodding to the statement like he had lost all energy to even put up an argument or add to it.</p><p>He ruffled both men’s hair and clasped them in their shoulders as he uttered his thanks, noting that not even one of them had put any resistance to his affectionate gesture. They were both in their twenties and he expected some sort of retaliation, but when both men passed him and he turned to look, one was limping while the other was staggering in his steps…he could only imagine the things that Sakura did to them albeit bedridden.</p><p>He made a mental note to treat them both to dinner next time…<em>or</em> to give them the most exciting mission he would encounter at the office. ‘<em>Yep, that was better. They would appreciate that more</em>,’ he thought, and as though satisfied with his decision, he then proceeded to the master’s bedroom to check on his stubborn wife-to-be.</p><p>When he pushed the door open, the bed side lamp was switched on and he saw Sakura lying in bed <em>(thankfully she wasn’t up on her feet and moving around or he’d be really forced to tie her down using chakra-infused chains),</em> surrounded by six huge pillows <em>(one—the one she was currently cuddling with was crammed in his old, standard issue, jonin shirt which made him shake his head on how cute she was)</em>, swathed in their thick comforter, and with a fever patch glued on her forehead. Her breathing was labored and her cheeks were flushed, but she was still able to crack her eyes open when she heard him walk towards her.</p><p>“You’re home!” She said, her voice sounding as excited as it could be despite sounding so nasal.</p><p>Kakashi leaned down and attempted to kiss her but Sakura immediately made a grab for the edge of the comforter and covered half of her face with it.</p><p>“Uh-uh. I told you no kisses until I get better. I don’t want you to get sick too. Oh, and keep your mask on. <em>Always.</em>” She said in a muffled voice, which made him smile and instead settled on planting a kiss on top of her head.</p><p>“Maybe if I got sick, someone <em>I know</em> would be able to discover a jutsu to cure the flu.” He said as he straightened up and walked towards their walk in closet, leaving Sakura for a while.</p><p>“But you haven’t been sick since you were thirteen!” Yep, she knew that. He sort of liked to brag about it every time anyone he knew got sick.</p><p>It was probably because of the mask. <em>And people say the mask looked ridiculous.</em></p><p>“Have you eaten?” He eventually asked as he unzipped his dark vest. He also began removing his hitai-ate, hip pouches, and the shuriken holster wrapped around his thigh until all that was left were his inner shirt with an attached mask, and his baggy pants.</p><p>“You know I already have. You sent Sasuke and Naruto, remember?” Sakura narrated with a frown. “I think my condition got worse because they forced me to eat. They even wrestled with me to make sure I took my medicine.”</p><p>“And?” Kakashi asked as he stepped back into the bedroom and sat at the edge of their bed, facing her.</p><p>“And they’re lucky that I have my chakra reserves depleted or else I could’ve buried them both to the ground.”</p><p>Chakra depleted or not, she still made some pretty visible damage though…</p><p>“But you were able to sleep, right?”</p><p>Sakura gave a timid nod even when the effect of the medicine which Naruto and Sasuke gave her was actually only good for half an hour or so because her body was fast to metabolize any drug that its effect was almost useless. She just hated herself so much for getting sick with the flu! And hated herself even more for getting sick at such an inconvenient time since the Chunin Exam was only a few short days away.</p><p>Now, her title of Konoha’s best medic just sounded so dumb because whenever she gets sick with the damned virus, she fell down hard that she couldn’t even spiral herself back to health.</p><p>Most of it was probably her fault because she could not force her body and her mind to relax because she strained herself more on trying to find the fastest, most immediate cure for the stupid flu virus that Kakashi had been forced to take away all her scrolls and medical journals, and gave strict orders to the hospital and village library to ignore her requests if ever she asked for more.</p><p>Sakura's hands crept out of the comforter to tear the fever patch off her forehead and threw it on the waste bin under the bedside table. Kakashi was about to stand up to get a replacement when she made a grab for the hem of his shirt on his hips and pulled him back.</p><p>Yep. Chakra depleted or not, her strength was unmistakable.</p><p>"Kakashi, can we cuddle? I'm a little cold and I missed you." She uttered shyly, and even when he could clearly see that she was wrapped like a burrito and wondered how she could still possibly feel cold, he still plucked the jonin-dressed pillow away, climbed over the bed and under the comforter, and stretched beside her to hold her close—because how could he deny that request when she asked it in such a small voice?</p><p>Ah. Sakura will definitely be the death of him if she continued being adorable like that. Like a litter of newborn puppies that were only starting to learn how to crawl and open their eyes. <em>Utterly adorable. </em>However, his happy thoughts were whisked away when he felt the small tremors coming from her body and her skin felt a little warmer as compared to when he left for office that morning.</p><p>Kakashi held her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head as he was finally forced to deliver the news he had decided back in his chambers—which of course was only a joke because he still hoped that she could get better in time.</p><p>"Sakura?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I had your name stricken out of the list of medic-nins going to Snow to aid the examinees. I got Shizune to take your place." He said, not even bothering to disguise his words with something gentler to ease the blow.</p><p>He felt Sakura's response as her fists curled on the front of his shirt. He was prepared to take a hit, possibly a broken rib or two, but Sakura's grip eventually loosened and her mobile arm wrapped around his waist instead.</p><p>"I—I guess that's for the best. I would hate to be useless to you, Kakashi. You did the right thing."</p><p>Kakashi's hand moved to smooth her hair on the back of her head.</p><p>"You’re never ever useless, Sakura. It just so happened that you got sick almost at the same time of the event.” He paused as though he was thinking…</p><p>“That would mean though that I'd be gone for twelve whole days. And I feel a little sad because the last time I kissed you was when you last left for your mission ten days ago, and I still haven't kissed you since then. You wouldn't even let me kiss you now because you're sick. And don’t even mention anything about sex.” He uttered, not actually feigning to hide the disappointment in his voice, which successfully caught Sakura’s attention as he heard a soft gasp and she stirred beneath the covers to look at him.</p><p>Kakashi looked at her glassy, green eyes and red cheeks, and he could see the shocking realization dawning upon her. Ever since he introduced Sakura to the wonderful world of sex, she had maintained a very active sex life especially when she discovered that it was indeed possible for a woman to have multiple succeeding orgasms after the first one, and that after-sex glow was definitely real.</p><p>Sakura pushed herself off the bed to straddle his waist, which made the thick covers fall from her shoulders and pool down her back. Kakashi held her hips and stared at her. He felt that her movements were strained and that the little action she did had already resulted to her shortness of breath. It made him double back on the devious plan he had in mind regarding the secret jutsu but the thought of teasing her further appealed to him so much more.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ah. Decisions, decisions.’</em>
</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes shifted from her face to the hands creeping over his chest and reaching for the edge of his mask.</p><p>“B-but I have always wanted to…kiss you and…make love to you…and do other things that would make you want to wake up every day and do it all over again.” Sakura whispered hoarsely as she leaned down on his chest, pressing her feverish and slender body on top of him.</p><p>Apparently, even when Sakura was sick, she could still be very, very distracting. And the fact that she was dressed in his old long-sleeved sweatshirts and her gray pajama pants didn’t even help the matter of his growing erection underneath his pants.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed Sakura’s wrist that was about to tear his mask off and gently pulled it away.</p><p>“But you repeatedly told me <em>‘absolutely no kissing</em>’ until you get better. Don’t really wanna ruin my twenty-year streak of not getting sick.” He said as he tilted his face to the side pretending that he was serious on wanting to avoid Sakura.</p><p>“Hm? I don’t think you’ll mind a little kissing, Kakashi.” She murmured as she followed his face with her fingers, which forced him to bite the smirk off his face because it would seem that Sakura was now the one who was begging to be kissed.</p><p>However, he continued with the teasing…</p><p>“And you definitely told me that sex was out of the question while you have the flu.” He reminded her.</p><p>“But colds and flus don’t spread via sexual fluids.” Sakura whined, her medic-voice kicking in as she reasoned out with him.</p><p>“You also told me that you shouldn’t sweat out a fever that’s why you temporarily put off training.” He even imitated Sakura’s manner of speaking <em>(which he seriously failed by the way) </em>and said, <em>“The body is already under a lot of stress while sick. Further stressing it out through sex is only going to make matters worse.”</em></p><p>“But we haven’t done it in a very long time, Kakashi! And in a few days you’re going to travel without me and you’ll be gone for twelve whole days! That’s too long!” She complained, and now that he thought about it, it really did give him that miserable, sinking feeling. Not that he was able to maintain a relatively active sex life before they got romantically involved considering that he was sort of a recluse… And that even when he occasionally went out to have fun with his jonin friends and got laid, he really was just not interested…</p><p>However, if there were ever such a thing as having a <em>‘soulmate in bed,’ </em>his would most definitely be Sakura, which still really surprised him every now and then.</p><p>He just couldn’t fully wrap his mind around the fact of how good she felt to him, how she would eagerly respond to his touches, how wantonly she would roll her hips while riding him, the way her playful tongue twirled around his cock, and how she would take him whole up to the hilt and swallow his c—…<em>Okay, stop.</em></p><p>“I could always leave a clone.” He teased.</p><p>“I would beat him to a pulp, Kakashi.” She growled, which had her fisting her hands on the front of his shirt and glared at him through hazy, heavy-lidded eyes.</p><p>Kakashi then sat up to meet her pointed glare, reaching up to tuck a pink lock of hair behind her ear and running the pad of his thumb on her pale bottom lip. He could definitely see the quiet determination in her eyes—which immediately vanished after a few quick blinks and a shake of her head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Huh? Am I losing my persuasive touch?’</em>
</p><p>“No.” She said, mumbling the word more to herself than to him. “No, I can’t risk you getting sick just because of my selfishness. You are bound to travel in four days, Kakashi. The Hokage is needed there. So… I guess I’ll just have to endure it for a while longer. It’s still actually my fault because I got myself sick from my last mission.” She pouted, but he did not stop caressing her warm cheek and running his fingers along the column of her neck and across her lips.</p><p>“You may be able to endure but I can’t.” He whispered, his voice sounding a little bit deeper and a little more gruff even to his ears but he did not miss the shiver that ran down Sakura’s spine.</p><p>“Kakashi…”</p><p>His fingers continued to toy with the short locks of her hair and tug the bottom of her lips from time to time, hinting at her and priming her on what he wanted to do. He knew he succeeded when he saw Sakura’s tongue peek out of her mouth to lick the lip he had been playfully touching.</p><p>When he leaned towards her to press a kiss on her cheek, Sakura’s hands traveled over his shoulders with one hand clamping down his nape as she unknowingly guided him to go lower. Kakashi complied and he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.</p><p>He was a little curious on what Sakura felt while he left soft pecks on her skin with his mask still on. It seemed to turn her on more though as the hand which was grabbing his hair continued to flex while he skimmed his clothed lips over her sensitive, creamy skin.</p><p><em>‘How the fuck does she still smell so good? And why the hell does she feel extra soft?!’ </em>He wondered as Sakura tilted her head to better accommodate him while she trembled lightly at the feel of his warm breath on her skin through his mask.</p><p>When Sakura felt his hand creep underneath her shirt to brush a stiff nipple, she immediately drew back and used what little strength she had left to put a distance between them.</p><p>“Kakashi, we can’t do this.” She said breathlessly.</p><p>And if the struggle in her breathing was the result of her need or her sickness, he didn’t know.   All he knew was that Sakura was asking for them to stop even when her eyes and her body clearly said otherwise.</p><p>---</p><p>Sakura knew that they should put an end to this heated contact, that <em>she </em>should stop but… “I really, really, really want to do it, Kakashi,” she told him, begged for it actually, and as she said those words, she had been unconsciously, slow grinding her hips on his crotch, which was probably the reason why she found it too difficult to stop because of the delicious sensation pooling between her legs.</p><p>“We should stop. We shouldn’t be doing this.” She repeated more firmly but she kept directing his kisses to the parts of her neck that needed more attention.</p><p>“We can find ways, Sakura.” She heard him say.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Let me make you feel better.” He whispered to her ear, his hot breath though obstructed by his mask was fanning that sensitive spot on her neck, and it made her breath hitch as she jolted on top of him—and she knew by then that she had lost.</p><p>---</p><p>"Turn around, Sakura." He softly ordered while he untangled her arms around him. Sakura timidly complied with the command and shifted to turn on top of the bed so that her back was facing him.</p><p>Kakashi moved too so that he was reclined on the bed's headboard. He then made a gentle pull for Sakura to adjust so that she was leaning onto him with her back resting on his chest.</p><p>Sakura was still fully clothed, but he didn't mind. It made for a good friction and he already knew he'd enjoy teasing her with it, especially now since the flu had made her sense of feel hypersensitive. He then noticed Sakura looking at him as she angled herself to better peer at his face. That gleam of need and consent was shining in her eyes as she waited for what he was about to do.</p><p>He began running his palms down her shoulders and arms as he pulled at her once more to settle her more firmly in front of him. He then planted gentle kisses on the back of her ear and down her neck as his hands moved to go under her arms to the hem of her shirt, only to slip underneath as his palms glided over her bare stomach, with the tip of his thumbs just barely grazing her underboob.</p><p>"Kakashi..." she breathed and actually yelped when she heard a soft pop as a single clone of him appeared before them. Yep. He just made the kagebunshin sign beneath her clothes.</p><p>---</p><p>"Kakashi, w-wha—" Sakura gave him a sideward glance as she grew confused on what was happening. Are they going to have a threesome? Because even when she was down with it, she doubted that her stamina could last long with her condition. But the clone was just standing there, staring amusedly at them, his dark eyes following the trail of movement of his summoner's hands up and down her body.</p><p>The sensation had become headier now, especially when Kakashi began trailing his tongue along the column of her neck and he grabbed her breasts with both hands making her arch her back to him as she desperately gasped for air. She unconsciously rubbed her knees together, itching to have something warm and hard placed between her legs. And the clone was watching. He was watching, and the thought of having two Kakashi’s surround her was almost unbearable until the clone moved and approached the bed, probably after having received a silent command from Kakashi.</p><p>Sakura saw and felt how their mattress dipped on the weight of Kakashi’s replica as it sat in front of them. She had no idea that being watched while doing something so naughty and salacious felt this intense. Kakashi wasn't even doing anything wild because he reverted on leaving gentle nips and kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulders, and the way he touched her underneath her clothes had turned into light, almost ghost-like caresses. However, this really did not help her contain her unadulterated excitement because it only fueled her desire for him especially when she felt his fingertips trace the surrounding edge of her nipples.</p><p>Sakura gasped and her eyes slid shut when she felt a teasing tweak on her sensitive buds followed by someone pulling the drawstring of her pajama pants. Her eyes opened a fraction to see Kakashi's clone pulling it down and taking her cotton, pink panties with it, and surprisingly, she really didn’t mind—possibly because the one doing it was still Kakashi.</p><p>The clone gently tugged everything off when her clothing reached the soles of her feet. Then she felt his rough, strong hands run under her calves and up her inner thighs as he gently pried her legs open, fully exposing herself to him. Only then did she notice that she was breathing hard, and that her sex was pulsating under those heated gaze.</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't she?" She heard Kakashi say with that deep, deep voice of his. And if she thought that she was already flushed, that immediately changed when she felt the warmth of her cheeks creep down her neck as she caught a glimpse of the clone's eyes filled with dark lust as he continued to stare at her core while he nodded his response.</p><p>Sakura found herself gripping Kakashi's sleeves when the bunshin reached out to touch her and she stifled a whimper when his fingers brushed her nether lips that was already moist with need and begging to be explored.</p><p>"W-wait, stop!" She forced out between heavy breaths as she willed herself to focus if she wanted her voice to be heard. Sakura felt both men stop and she internally chastised herself for even asking them to put an end to the pleasure they were giving her.</p><p>Sakura felt Kakashi nudge at her ear with the tip of his nose as he asked her what was wrong.</p><p>"If—if you're going to do what I think you're about to do, I want you to switch." She choked out.</p><p>Both men raised their eyebrows at her. She felt the other smirk behind her while the clone in front chuckled. She really had no idea why she wanted them to switch. It was probably because her mind screamed for the real Kakashi to do the <em>‘exploring.’</em> Nevertheless, there was a sudden puff in the air as Kakashi’s spitting image was suddenly at her back and the real Kakashi was already the one in between her widespread legs.</p><p>Kakashi just used the substitution jutsu and Sakura had no idea that that move was even possible with a clone because for the longest time, she thought that it only worked with inanimate objects. Then again, this was Kakashi she was talking about. Always surprising her with the thousands of jutsu he had under his belt.</p><p>Sakura’s wandering thoughts where immediately carried away somewhere when she felt the clone’s hand brush a lock of her pink hair and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers then grazed her jaw and then her collarbone, until he began rubbing her shoulders and arms, his fingertips lightly touching the swell of her breasts, just like how Kakashi did it a while back.</p><p>Sakura then felt the bed shift, and under the pale light of the bedside lamp, she watched Kakashi run his fingertips along the skin of her legs and up her thighs, getting closer and closer to her core, and he wasn’t even bothering to tear his eyes away from her.</p><p>When she shifted her hips to encourage him to touch her more, to touch her <em>there</em>, Kakashi’s fingers would just playfully jump from thigh to thigh. His fingers almost touching her, sinking on her bare flesh, sometimes brushing her nether lips, but would eventually move back down her legs to leave a trail of her wetness and start with the teasing again. Sakura couldn’t do anything but to bite back a whine of protest as she forced herself not to kick him or deck his clone behind her—when she heard Kakashi speak.</p><p>“I think it’s possible for you to kiss my clone, Sakura. He won’t get sick. He’s a clone after all.” Kakashi stated, still teasing her with those infuriating fingers of his.</p><p>Sakura actually gasped in shock because of Kakashi’s suggestion, which prompted her to ask…</p><p>“Y-you’re okay with me kissing another?”</p><p>“If it were another man, expect me to pummel him to hell and back. But since we’re talking about my clone, then I would gladly sit back and watch. Because everything he sees…”</p><p><em>The clone’s hands slipped under her shirt and she knew that he was watching the rustle of fabric on her skin</em>.</p><p> “Everything he feels…”</p><p>R<em>ough hands suddenly made a grab for her breasts and roughly molded them to his palms. </em></p><p>“Everything he hears…”</p><p>
  <em>Sakura could no longer contain her gasps and moans as she arched her back and pushed her chest further to the clone’s warm hands.</em>
</p><p>“Everything he smells…”</p><p> <em>The heady scent of her arousal had already filled the air, that she too, could smell it.</em></p><p>“And everything he tastes…”</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t take it anymore. The sound of Kakashi’s deep voice only ignited the lust that was boiling from within her as her hand reached up and back to tug at the clone’s mask, grab the back of his neck, and pulled him down.</em>
</p><p>“Will all come back to me…”</p><p>
  <em>She was kissing him now, deep and needy and raw… and fuck it, she wanted more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Kakashi was feeling extremely amused and aroused as he watched the lustful display before him while he continued to massage and grip Sakura’s legs. The view was something straight from porn and watching himself take part in such lewd and obscene acts while he ravaged Sakura was among the pinnacle of his wildest dreams. And when he saw his clone slither his tongue inside her mouth, Kakashi didn’t hold back either as he in turn slipped two fingers inside her extremely wet core, that it hadn’t been that difficult to add another one in while he scattered soft, suctioning kisses along her inner thighs, finally deciding to take his mask off until his mouth reached her clit and sucked hard.</p><p>---</p><p>Sakura moaned deeply into his replica’s mouth as one of her hands continued to wrap around his bunshin’s hair while the other trailed to where his head was in between her legs and grabbed a fistful of silver hair.</p><p>When Kakashi’s fingers picked up speed and Sakura’s breathing had turned into shallow puffs of air, the clone tore his mouth away from her and whispered for her to relax, to take deep even breaths. But, the sound of the clone’s voice was all Kakashi, deep and velvety, and it wasn’t really helping her relax but further enthused the impending explosion brewing at the depths of her core.</p><p>However, Kakashi’s fingers slowed to an almost lull and his clone’s kisses turned to soft feather-like caresses on her lips which shifted to her cheeks and along her jaw. The tightening in her belly was still there but it was slowly unfurling, like the gradual calm before the storm, and she knew what Kakashi and his clone were doing. They were edging her.</p><p>Sakura whimpered, desperately searching for that same addictive stimulation as she rocked her hips on Kakashi’s fingers so she could feel the heat of being prodded deep. When his rigid fingers began pumping her pussy again, Sakura tilted her head to search for his bunshin’s lips, as she was once again craving for his kiss.</p><p>---</p><p>Kakashi watched as the torrid kissing began again and it definitely made his cock throb in need when he saw how his clone bit and nibbled Sakura’s lower lip before he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and allowed her to suck the wet muscle. This earned him a soulful, satisfied purr, which made the clone smirk as his tongue entwined with her and he continued to kiss her full and deep.</p><p>His bunshin was obviously enjoying Sakura’s demanding pleas, as he was so very willing to reciprocate her hungry insistence on being touched—and that was when Kakashi gave the silent command, which his replica gladly complied as its left hand slipped away from under Sakura’s shirt and reached for her other sensitive nub down south that Kakashi purposely neglected.</p><p>---</p><p>Sakura let out a soft wail when the feeling of her clitoris being stimulated disappeared, but she inhaled sharply the moment she felt another set of fingers playing with her clit while still being fingered.</p><p>The spark was back and it was slowly burning brighter as she saw spots of white light behind closed eyelids—but her eyes flew open and she ripped her lips apart from the clone to give Kakashi an angry glare because he stopped his ministrations, only to find that he had pulled his pants down and was languidly stroking his cock in front of them, his eyes never leaving the sight of his clone’s fingers playing with her pussy.</p><p>The view of Kakashi stroking his already painfully erect cock always took her breath away that she felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second as her vagina tremblingly anticipated for contact.</p><p>Sakura felt herself shiver when Kakashi’s bunshin chuckled behind her as his fingers probed her and coated her clit and nether lips with her own juices, preparing the opening for Kakashi’s impending invasion.</p><p>---</p><p>Kakashi eventually kneeled in front of her and pinned her thighs on the bed so she remained open and widespread for all of them to see. He then positioned the blunt tip of his cock at her entrance and skimmed his penis across her folds, coating himself with the evidence of her arousal, before he shoved himself inside her with one firm thrust, slowly filling her to the brim.</p><p>Kakashi saw Sakura’s eyes roll heavenward, her lips opening slightly for a silent gasp as he sheathed himself to the hilt and hissed at how scorching hot her insides were. She was melting him and yet he was so fucking hard—and by god<em>, it felt so damn good.</em></p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Sakura felt Kakashi begin to move as he rolled his hips, using slow, measured thrusts that shook her very being. She knew that he was being careful so she doesn’t over exert herself, <em>but it wasn’t enough</em>. She wanted it faster, always wanted it rough. So she begged in a breathless whisper…</p><p>“Faster…please, baby? Harder.”</p><p>But he wasn’t listening goddammit, and instead maintained those intense, heavy thrusts that made her head swim and her insides liquefy, making her close her eyes as she allowed herself to be hammered by such ferocious, steady pounding.</p><p>Oh, she could feel him. <em>She could feel all of him</em>. The bulbous, blunt shape of the head of his cock. His length, his size, and his thickness that fit inside her so perfectly. His ridges and the coiling of the veins around his member, which her channel hungrily gripped…</p><p>He was reaching her in areas so, so deep, and touched certain secret zones that she usually didn’t feel when he fucked her fast and hard…</p><p>It felt delicious. The feeling was so fucking delicious that each pounding she received sent her soul to the high heavens as fluid desire continued to pool in her core.</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Kakashi watched Sakura as she hummed in blissful pleasure with her eyes closed and her hips rolling in rhythm with his. While her eyes were tightly shut, another silent communication transpired between him and his clone as Kakashi swiftly did a few different hand seals while his clone lifted his fingers away from Sakura’s clit.</p><p>Sakura almost opened her eyes to look but his bunshin snatched her lips once more before his fingers—the one glazed with her naughty juices—trailed to her lips and sought for entrance.</p><p>Kakashi rammed himself deeper, still slow, but harder this time as his eyes focused on how Sakura licked and sucked his clone’s digits, while she maintained eye contact with his replica. Kakashi began fusing lightning and healing chakra on his palm like what he read on that scroll while his eyes were still trained on her devious tongue erotically swirling around his bunshin’s index and middle finger.</p><p>When Kakashi’s pace increased a fraction faster, Sakura’s moans had become needier and her panting had become perfectly in tune with his pounding. The way she sucked on his bunshin’s fingers also made him wish to have his cock rammed inside her mouth, and he noticed that his clone wished for the same because its breathing had become more ragged and strained as well.</p><p>Suddenly, Kakashi felt a sudden tug as he drove inside her and felt the beginnings of Sakura’s walls clamping down on him. It was now only a matter of seconds before she reached her peak because her eyes slid to a close and she had begun holding her breath. Finally, when he knew that she was almost there, he pressed his hand on her womb, the one charged with a minute amount of lightning and healing chakra, which definitely startled her as she was forced to tear her lips away from his clone’s fingers and stared at him with wide, surprised eyes before she sucked in her breath, threw her head back…and screamed.</p><p>His clone muffled Sakura’s screams by clamping a hand over her mouth as he tried to hold her still while Kakashi watched the miniature streaks of purple and blue lightning travel all throughout her body.</p><p>It started from her womb, which spread out until the roots of her scalp down to her fingertips and toes, and continued to stretch towards him. Kakashi tried to withdraw but he was a second too late as the same jutsu caught him in that intense, electric feeling—like being whiplashed by hot and cold air. It knocked his breath away, but his hands firmly held onto Sakura’s pelvis as he bucked his hips relentlessly, his heavy pants and groans sounding rough and hoarse as he pushed further and deeper inside her until his load erupted within and he collapsed on top of her body.</p><p>There was a moment of relative silence where all he could hear was the sound of their ragged breathing and the pelting rain outside. However, the stillness of his surroundings was broken when he heard his clone speak.</p><p>“Kakashi…it seems that Sakura fainted.”</p><p>Kakashi took his time in counting from one to ten before he picked himself up and rolled off her and onto his back as he reigned his breathing in and forced it to a calm.</p><p>He could see his clone from his periphery brush the strands of Sakura’s hair away from her face as he placed a few tender kisses on top of her head.</p><p>“Well done.” The clone suddenly said which made Kakashi chuckle because never in his life did he expect another version of him commending his performance for a night of mind-blowing, satisfying sex.</p><p>“But I think it would’ve been nicer if you allowed me to cum too.” His clone uttered thoughtfully.</p><p>“Maybe next time.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.” His clone smiled, giving him that all-knowing smirk, before he disappeared in a soft puff of smoke, allowing Sakura to fully rest her body on a mattress full of soft, giant pillows.</p><p>Just as when Kakashi thought that he had his heartbeat return to normal, all of his bunshin’s feelings and memories flashed through him through direct transference. It jolted his cock back to life as it throbbed painfully once more, which forced him to take his hot, hard flesh onto his hand, and began jerking himself off to relieve the lustful haze that was choking him.</p><p>He was biting his lip to contain his groans as his hand moved in swift up and down strokes, coating his member with the fluid of Sakura’s desire and his. After a few short minutes, Kakashi blew his second load which splattered on his palm and across his stomach and chest. The hand that he used for his release began to slack but he continued to lazily stroke himself until his penis became soft and the whole of his body felt boneless and very similar to jelly.</p><p><em>One minute.</em> He’ll give himself one full minute to rest before he gets up to clean the mess he made…</p><p>When the whole sixty seconds passed, Kakashi lifted the arm that was draped across his eyes to look at the sleeping woman beside him.</p><p>Sakura was already fast asleep. Gone were her labored, nasal breathing due to her stuffy nose, and the pallor of her lips also disappeared. She now had that healthy glow back despite her disheveled hair and messy clothes, and the longer Kakashi stared at her, the more contented she looked, and if he wasn’t mistaken, there was also a smile ghosting her slightly parted lips.</p><p>Obviously, the technique wasn’t the cure for the flu, but Tsunade was right in saying that it was forbidden…or it <em>should be </em>forbidden with the way he used it on Sakura.</p><p>The scroll Tsunade gave him was actually really complicated than what he let out and it was strongly advised therein that only a shinobi with perfect chakra control should wield the jutsu. The technique involved combining healing chakra and other chakra elements in specific percentages. The scroll also indicated all the resulting consequences once a particular combination is administered in a living, breathing body.</p><p>A lot of medical journals are actually against this kind of technique because: 1) a foreign chakra invading a body possessing an entirely different element may have lasting, detrimental effects to the recipient especially when done incorrectly; and 2) co-mingling of healing and elemental chakra is prohibited.</p><p>However, Kakashi knew why Tsunade gave him that scroll. She knew that he ticked off every box needed to wield the technique—from his chakra’s most dominant nature type <em>(which was lightning),</em> and his level of proficiency and skill in controlling such energy. It just so happened that the result of such fusion can cause a particular level of relaxation. Because apparently, when lightning gets fused with healing chakra, it has the ability to spread quickly throughout the body, directly surging towards the brain and commanding it to release brain hormones, particularly endorphins which can calm and relieve nerves and muscle pain.</p><p>And this was what he wanted for Sakura—complete relaxation while she slept to facilitate her recovery faster. He’ll find out about her condition tomorrow when she wakes up. He just hoped that whatever he did had a positive effect on her body or else he will be forced to turn more scrolls into his ninken’s toys if it turns out that Sakura ends up going into relapse because of that jutsu he used.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>
  <em>8:00 AM, Day of departure…</em>
</p><p>There was a huge crowd waiting at the Konoha port, half of which were already on the decks of the ships, while the other half remained waiting at the harbor—and they were beginning to get seriously pissed. Two ships were already prepared to sail and were only waiting for a signal that should have been given an hour ago but was still waiting for it.</p><p>Though there was a particular chill in the air because of the soft drizzle overhead, the people couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable because of the steadily rising sun and their current outfits. Everyone was wearing thick wool cloaks or other variations of it as preparation for their arrival at the Land of Snow. However, someone very important was running very, very late, and the trickle of sweat underneath such thick fabric was slowly getting on everyone’s nerves.</p><p>“Goddammit! Where’s Kakashi-sensei!? Er, I mean the Hokage-sama!?” Naruto grumbled furiously as he pulled the chocolate brown cloak off his body and slung it over his shoulders while he began pacing back and forth on the ship’s deck.</p><p>“Don’t expect. He’s still only an hour late. For someone like him, that’s still pretty early.” Sasuke replied, unperturbed by the discomfort that was surrounding him.</p><p>“I told him about the time, repeated it to him every thirty seconds this morning at breakfast, but who am I kidding? He’s living on a world if his own and the clock ticks differently there.” Sakura muttered as she pulled off the hood of her thick, cream-colored cloak when a whirlwind of air materialized on where the three of them were gathered and a very bored, very smug looking Hokage stood before them in his midnight dark coat that went down the calves of his equally dark combat boots, and blood red scarf.</p><p>“Are we still waiting for someone?” He asked as he nonchalantly flipped a page of the Icha-icha book he had on hand like he hadn’t been missing for the whole hour.</p><p><em>The audacity! </em>Screamed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura’s faces as they stared at Kakashi with gaping mouths and shocked eyes.</p><p>“You’re late!” Naruto and Sakura shouted at him which made the other people turn to their direction and look. Sasuke remained passive but the expression of his face said that he was likewise pissed.</p><p>Kakashi casually marked the page he was currently reading before he brought his book down and looked at the three of them.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, we’re not. We’re a little early actually.” He said, as they heard the whir of the propeller and felt the ship begin to move. Apparently, every delegate had already gathered in both ships as they set out to sail.</p><p>“How are we early? We were supposed to leave at 7AM! You said so!” Sakura told him accusingly as she jabbed a finger on his chest and he was actually surprised that nothing had been broken…<em>yet.</em></p><p>Kakashi gently wrapped her finger with his hand and brought it down as he stood next to her and entwined his fingers with hers. The gesture made Sakura blush, which in turn made him smile as he planted an affectionate kiss on the side of her head. Naruto was beaming at them in that wide, toothy grin of his while Sasuke simply gave them a knowing smirk.</p><p>He knew that every shinobi in viewing distance were looking at them but he didn’t mind. They knew. And everyone knew that the pink-haired woman had a certain control over their Hokage, which was actually quite amusing considering how petite she was as she stood beside him.</p><p>“Is that what I said?” He drawled as he brought out the schedule from inside his coat. The one that he and Shikamaru planned days before.</p><p>A collective gasp filled the cold breeze.</p><p>Their scheduled departure was supposed to be at 9AM, and here they were, already sailing on the direction towards Snow—and they were actually an hour early.</p><p>“Wow. This must be a record for you, Kakashi-sensei, huh?” Naruto said, not even bothering to correct the title he attached to his name.</p><p>“Well, the earlier we get there, the sooner everyone begs to go home because of the weather.” He said, earning him a narrow side-glance from Sakura, which he only returned with a smile.</p><p>He actually did not mind spending twelve whole days in a land that was freakishly freezing. After all, he had someone to warm his bed every night, and maybe with the biting cold of that place, she would agree with another threesome <em>or would a foursome be more fun</em>? Who knew that the jutsu would work? Was it possible to use it again even when she was no longer sick?</p><p><em>‘Hmm. I guess I’ll just have to wait to find out.’</em> He thought as he gently squeezed the small hand that was wrapped inside his and enjoyed the flushed look on Sakura’s face that wasn’t because of the flu.</p><p>He had a feeling that this time, he would finally get to enjoy his stay in the Land of Snow.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>END</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>